


Perchance

by zats_clear



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-12
Updated: 2011-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zats_clear/pseuds/zats_clear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>comment!fic for sg_rarepairings  Janet Fraiser/Daniel Jackson, Persian Rug</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perchance

"mmph" 

"s'ok," Daniel mumbled, reversing their positions so she was backed up against the 4 high stack of moving boxes, neatly taped and labeled in the corner. He renewed his assault, slipping his hands up under her tshirt and working desperately at kissing at least one of them senseless, the sticky-tacky sensation of lipstick permeating his mouth. 

"ooh," she yelped into his neck, half-leaping towards him to remove the sharp corner of the boxes from her backside. He backed off from her, wild-eyed and flushed.  _"This,"_  he declared, "is not working," as he quickly re-stacked the boxes to two high, grabbed the tiny woman and perched her on the top. Thank god. No longer doubled over. Better focus. Better... _oh, much better_  as her knees came up and tiny feet hooked at the back of his belt to pull him closer. 

Two sharp knocks echoed down the empty hallway. "Hello? Two Guys and A Truck, at your service." The sound of Jack's footsteps bounced off the walls in the living room. "Daniel Jackson, did you get everything from the kitchen?" Teal'c was already moving through the kitchen, opening and closing cabinet doors. 

The couple froze in their awkward embrace, Janet's eyes wide as Daniel looked frantically around the room for somewhere for her to hide while he dealt with this new development. Empty closet, no furniture, wide open bathroom door. Not even a shower curtain. His eye caught on the persian rug in the corner, Janet following his gaze and shaking her head wildly. "No! You can't be thinking..." "It's the only way, Cleopatra" he smirked as he picked her up and lay her on the brown and cream carpet, noting how the rich and beautiful colors were so much like the woman. "I thought Cleopatra was  _delivered_  to Caesar, not packaged..." her voice was muffled in the soft nap. 

"Looks like this is all you've got left, Daniel," Jack declared, picking up the box Janet had sat on only moments before. "You get that, big guy," he motioned to the rug with his foot. Daniel watched in horror as Teal'c easily hefted it to his shoulder and started for the door. An insistent beeping came from the rug and Daniel lunged towards Teal'c, reaching for the sound... 

...and crashed his knuckles into his bedside table, effectively clearing the surface to the floor. He looked blearily around the room, swung his legs over the side of the bed and reached down to silence his alarm clock. Daniel scrubbed his hand across his face, trying to clear the dream from his mind, and fished his glasses up from the jumble on the floor. 3:43pm. Napping in the afternoon was never a good idea, no matter how screwed up his sense of day and night became. His dreams were so much more... _vivid._  And he never felt well-rested anyway. 

Janet. The hell of it was, he had never so much as given her the opportunity to turn him down for a date. Or, just as possible, accept. It was never quite the right time for something other than a convenient fuck. And she wouldn't have been convenient. Or just a fuck, for that matter. 

3:45. He still had enough time to get over the Wells' house and see that baby. He pushed up off the bed, pushed down regret, and grabbed up the soft stuffed teddy bear.   



End file.
